


Marks Left Behind

by donutsweeper



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: A life such as theirs left scars in its wake.





	Marks Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cher/gifts).



Roy had expected to see some scars when he finally took Ed to his bed. 

He had known that Ed had lived a rough and tumble life. By the age of twelve Ed had lost two limbs to alchemy, replaced them with automail, and joined the military and then spent a good number of his formative years fulfilling the missions that Roy sent him on. Add in that nearly all of said missions seemed to result in a fight or skirmish of some sort and, even if few ended in any kind of injury according to their officially submitted reports, Roy was adept at reading between the lines and knew Ed had been hurt on numerous occasions. Then there was Promised Day, its battle, and the return of Ed's arm. And while Roy had no idea what Ed had gotten into while traveling around in the years that followed, knowing Ed as he did Roy suspected there had been some danger and trouble then too. 

So, yes, Roy had known Ed's body would bare quite a number of smaller scars. The sight of the large, gruesome looking puckered scar on his left side along with a matching one on the back, however, was a surprise. "What's this?" he asked, ghosting his fingers over it. 

"Looks terrible, I know," Ed replied, in that way of his where he gave answers without actually providing information.

"Ed," Roy pleaded. A scar like that could only have resulted from a grievous wound. Grievous enough Roy was surprised it hadn't been fatal.

"I. I don't want to talk about it." The reply had been soft, almost vulnerable, in a way Ed never was.

Roy bent down, pressing a kiss against the scar. "Then you don't have to. You don't have to say anything at all."


End file.
